In today's society people must make many decisions of which the outcome of some of the decisions is not really important. The increased information flow requires people to make more quick decisions. However, although the choices are very similar and it does not make any difference which choice is selected, people tend to spend time and effort to make best decisions anyway. This may cause harmful stress and reduce the quality of life. Efforts have been made to create complicated algorithms that attempt to make rational decisions and that strive to eliminate any randomness in the decision making process. The routine decision-making process may also lead to a monotonous lifestyle.
In many situations there is a need for making decisions that are, at least partially, based on randomness and not on any rationality. For example, everyday chores are filled with a great number of choices and decision-making situations. In a majority of such decisions the consequences of the decision made are of little importance. For example, the consequence of eating spaghetti or macaroni is of little or no importance. It is therefore not particularly useful to allocate any resources and effort when making those decisions to avoid stress and other negative results. In this way, the accumulated effect of all the unimportant decisions that are made may lead to harmful stress. Individuals or patients with obsessive-compulsive disorders often develop complicated rituals of everyday routines that are time consuming and a burden both to the individual and the surrounding. These rituals are often very difficult for the individual to break up without an external support. The routine decision making process may also lead to lifestyles that hinder creative thinking. Some public personalities, such as film stars and politicians, may fall into the trap of following the same daily routines thus making them more vulnerable to attacks, kidnappings and other criminal acts because their behavior is predictable. At places of entertainment, such as discos, nightclubs, restaurants, cafes and sports arenas, it is common for visitors to form long lines. Many of such places have as a policy to maintain long lines to make it seem like a reward to be let in and to make the place look more popular. It is not even certain that the first person in the line is let in first. Sometimes well-known people and others, such as celebrities and artists, are permitted to get in although they are way back in the line or just arrived. One problem with long lines is that it is boring to stand in the lines and the experience can sometimes be frustrating particularly if people in the back of the line, or have not been in the line at all, are let in first. In some situations, it is advantageous to provide a surprise such as in a war situation or when competing against competitors in a fiercely competitive market. It makes the behavior less predictable. A change in the everyday routines may also add excitement to the daily life. There is also a need for a method to reduce the unnecessary and harmful stress and to provide a more interesting lifestyle.